


The End of Love

by womanaction



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Fanvideos, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanaction/pseuds/womanaction
Summary: Angsty, dreamlike video tribute to Spike and Buffy, originally posted on YouTube in 2013.





	The End of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Warning is for a brief moment from "Seeing Red."
> 
> Also on Veoh: http://www.veoh.com/watch/v61878237DdcrsnN7


End file.
